


Lisie gody

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanfik oparty o niekoniecznie wstrzelone w akcję motywy "Naruto"<br/>i "Sny" Kurosawy. Gdyby historia rodziny Uchiha należała do mnie, byłaby właśnie taka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisie gody

LISIE GODY

 

Siedział na ganku, skryty przed deszczem pod okapem i poręczą tarasu. Obserwował z zaciekawieniem spadające krople, rozbryzgujące się na starych, dębowych gontach siedziby klanu. Dookoła panowała cisza, szum deszczu napełniał cały świat.

Skulił się w swojej granatowej kurteczce, podciągając zmarznięte lekko stopy pod siebie. Nie chciał jeszcze chować się w domu, zresztą dorośli nie nagabywali go na to. Mieli ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Nie wiedział co to były za sprawy ale przeczuwał, że były one naprawdę ważne. Bo jeśli byłoby inaczej, starszy brat siedziałby teraz razem z nim i oglądał deszcz. Brat zawsze kochał patrzeć na nieskończenie wielką ilość kropel napierającą łagodnie na siedzibę klanu a on zawsze kochał, gdy brat siedział razem z nim, na ganku, i tak sobie patrzyli na łzy nieba, w ciszy, pośród szaroniebieskiego wodnego pyłu.

Teraz brata nie było. Wiedział, że musiało stać się coś ważnego, jeśli nie przyszedł potowarzyszyć swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu w obserwacji deszczu. Skulił się trochę bardziej, zdecydowany siedzieć na ganku, dopóki ktoś nie przypomni sobie o nim i nie każe mu wracać do pokoju. Nie lubił, gdy wszyscy się nad nim trzęśli, dlatego cenił sobie te kradzione chwile, gdy był sam, z dala, razem z bratem. Brat nigdy się nad nim nie trząsł i traktował go jak dorosłego.

Sasuke chyba dlatego tak kochał swojego brata.

Drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym szurnięciem i wyszła ciocia, uzbrojona w parasol i grubą, nieprzemakalną kurtkę. Podniósł oczy i spojrzał na nią ale ona tylko złapała go za kurtkę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę drzwi.

"Co ty tu robisz, Sasuke? Nie powinieneś siedzieć tutaj w taką pogodę. Zawsze w taki deszcz lisie demony odbywają swoje gody. Będą bardzo złe, jeżeli im przeszkodzisz! No już, właź do środka i biegnij przebrać się w suche ubranie zanim cię ktoś tak zobaczy..."

Wyrwał się z uścisku cioci i spojrzał na nią swoim najlepszym, obrażonym, złym wzrokiem ale posłusznie wszedł do sieni. Ciocia tylko westchnęła, rozłożyła parasol i wybiegła na deszcz, jakby szybkość mogła ją ochronić przed mokrością łez nieba. Sasuke też kiedyś wierzył, że to możliwe ale od razu wyszło na jaw, że wszechświat działa w inny sposób. Nie dlatego, że deszczu nie da się uniknąć a dlatego, że on sam nie był dość szybki.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju i przebrał się w ciepłą, płócienną tunikę i nieprzemakalny płaszcz. W brzuchu rosło mu uczucie, że tego dnia, właśnie teraz, zaraz stanie się coś doniosłego. Ostatecznego. Czuł, że koniecznie musi zobaczyć gody demonów lisów, choćby to oznaczało reprymendę i karę od ojca. Pamiętał przedstawienia teatralne wędrownych aktorów, pokazujących rozmaite demonie historie. Lisy zwykle miały pomarańczowe maski, czarne smugi na policzkach i były złośliwe i psotne. Przez chwilkę zastanowił się, czy prawdziwe demony także mają maski, czy to faktycznie ich twarze ale nie umiał na to odpowiedzieć, więc tylko po kryjomu przemknął przez całą szerokość siedziby klanu Uchiha i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, prosto w las.

Nie wiedział, gdzie lisie demony odbywają gody ani dokładnie co to są gody, ale zdecydował, że jeśli ma je znaleźć to je znajdzie i już. Czuł, że to w jakiś sposób ważne, że demony będą szczególnie istotne w poznawaniu świata. Bez wahania wszedł w zielony, mokry las, nad którym już rozjaśniało się niebo, zwiastując rychły koniec deszczu.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hej, młotku! Co tak wolno! Nie możesz iść szybciej?! "

"Nie mogę, imbecylu! Nie wszyscy lubią łazić po deszczu i brnąć przez błota w poszukiwaniu zgubionego kota! O rany, zrymowałem, cha cha cha!"

"..."

"Sasuke, czemu udajesz, że połknąłeś deskę i wcale ci ona nie przeszkadza? Zawsze musisz być taki ponury i spięty?! Trochę wyluzuj, człowieku, bo kiedyś wybuchną ci te twoje żyły na czole! Hy hy hy!!!"

"Zamknij się, młotku i szukaj. Nie mam chęci moknąć tu cały wieczór."

"No w końcu chociaż objawiłeś mi prostaczkowi, że masz czegoś dosyć! Bo zwykle to masz wszystko gdzieś! No dobra, trzeba odnaleźć tego przeklętego zwierzaka, zanim całkiem zapadnie zmrok i już niczego nie będzie można zobaczyć, nawet twojej pięknej, bucowatej twarzyczki."

"Tam jest."

"Co ?"

"Tam jest kot, właśnie chce na ciebie skoczyć, młotku. Nie rusz się."

"AAAAAaaaaaaAAARRGGHHH!!!! Zabierztozabierztozabierztozemnie!!!!"

"Należy ci się za to nieustanne paplanie, Naruto. Mam go, wracamy do domu."

"Cholera jasna, ta bestia podrapała mnie po całej twarzy i ramieniu! Diabelny Kakashi daje nam takie kretyńskie misje, żeby nas upokorzyć i pośmiać się z idiotów, którzy łażą po ciemnym lesie, żeby szukać jakiegoś zagubionego domowego zwierzaka!!! "

"Zamknij już się i wracajmy. Chyba przekroczyliśmy terytorium Konoha i jesteśmy na peryferiach osady Piasku. Musimy szybko stąd iść, inaczej uznają nas na intruzów."

"Rany, ty to masz zmartwienia. Po nocy nikt nas nie będzie rewidował! Zresztą tylko wykonywaliśmy misję. Dobrze, że chociaż Sakura mogła pozostać w Konoha, na pewno by się przeziębiła w tym deszczu."

"Ja lubię deszcz."

"O, zrobiłeś to po raz kolejny! Powiedziałeś tym razem, że coś lubisz a nie, że wszystko ci jedno! Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz przypominać normalnego człowieka!!! "

"..."

"Ja też lubię deszcz. Jego szum mnie uspokaja i usypia. Lubię wtedy wyglądać za okno i patrzeć na las, szczególnie gdy się przejaśnia i wszystkie krople odbijają światło. Trochę jak łzy, wielkie, kryształowe łzy w których rozszczepia się słońce."

"Melancholijne. I trochę smutne."

"Smutne ale baaaardzo pozytywne. Jesteśmy już na krańcach osady. Szybko tu dotarliśmy, ale dzięki tej małej przebieżce może jakoś uda mi się nie zachorować przez ten zimny deszcz."

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Był w mokrym lesie dokładnie dwie godziny. Dokładnie tyle czasu zajęło jego bratu i ojcu wytropienie go, zaszytego pośród krzewów gdzie siedział skulony, z drżącymi rękoma, blado siną twarzą i całkowicie mokrym płaszczem, który nie był aż tak przeciwdeszczowy jakby się to wydawało. Ojciec mówił coś zdenerwowanym głosem a brat tylko zarzucił go sobie na plecy i ruszyli w kierunku domu. Nie pamiętał większości drogi powrotnej, tylko mocne ramiona brata, trzymające go ciasno, niebo rozjaśniające się powoli, i okropne uczucie, że oto nie znalazł żadnego lisiego demona, który akurat obchodziłby gody.

Znalazł za to grypę. Zachorował niemal natychmiast. Miał gorączkę, trząsł się i nie mógł odróżnić snu od jawy. Może zresztą całe to dziwne, szare popołudnie było tylko jakąś marą, może po prostu zasnął na krużganku, oparty o drewnianą poręcz, czekając aż przyjdzie do niego brat i razem pójdą gdzieś na spacer. W całym tym smolistym, ciężkim śnie przewijały się pomarańczowe postacie lisów, tańczących między mokrymi drzewami i zaśmiewających się do rozpuku. Nie mógł ich dosięgnąć, chociaż wydawało mu się, że są w zasięgu ręki, że muska dłonią ich delikatne jak jedwabne kimono mamy szaty. Pamiętał dokładniej tylko jednego lisa, który podszedł na tyle blisko, że jego jasne, miękkie futro przemknęło po jego rozpalonym policzku. Lis miał piękne, czerwone, rubinowe oczy i szeroki, najeżony ostrymi zębami uśmiech i Sasuke czuł, że powinien się go bać ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

Z lisa biła moc. Taka jak od ojca albo od brata. Wielka, wijąca się, potężna moc, łaskocząca w policzki i świdrująca w brzuchu. Sasuke zaśmiał się, czując jak jej skręcone nitki przemykają mu po twarzy. Przez moment widział twarz brata, pochylonego nad nim w zmartwionym geście a potem zapadł się w czarny, głęboki sen.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Nic ci nie jest?"

"Co...Już nie młotek? Już nie 'nic ci nie jest młotku?' No no...Świat się zmienia...uuuchhh...cholera!"

"Połóż się, idioto i czekaj na pomoc. Masz poważną ranę w brzuchu i straciłeś sporo krwi więc nie odgrywaj bohatera tylko do diabła leż spokojnie i nie wierć się tyle, bo własnoręcznie pozbawię cię przytomności..."

"Ho ho! Wielki Sasuke martwi się o swojego głupkowatego kompana z drużyny! No ładnie, ładnie, na pewno to jakiś projekt krzewienia kolektywnej pomocy, w którym bierzesz udział w ramach pracy domowej...ooouuućć..."

"Nie gadaj tyle, tracisz tylko energię. Kakashi zaraz przyjdzie i zabierze cię do Konoha."

"A ty dokończysz misję beze mnie, pomimo...że zostałem ranny, żeby ją wykonać...sprawiedliwość...cholera..."

"Mogłeś się nie rzucać z takim impetem na nieznajomego shinobi. Mieliśmy mu tylko odebrać manuskrypt, nie trzeba było wszczynać otwartej walki."

"Taaaa...lepiej było wykraść...papier i jak tchórz uciec w las...Zgadłem?"

"Młotek. Ty wolałeś oczywiście rzucić się na nieznajomego i dostać kunai prosto w brzuch? "

"....uuu.."

"Naruto, przestań się zgrywać. Powiedz lepiej skąd u ciebie taka siła...czakrę miałeś wielką..."

"... Czujesz?"

"Co jest ?...To zbyt potężna czakra nawet jak na Kakashiego..."

"Zbliża się...Pomóż mi wstać."

"Ja... znam tą czakrę. Nie wiem skąd się tu wziął ale nie ma to teraz znaczenia. Czy dzisiaj czy jutro musiało się to stać. Lepiej późno niż wcale. "

"Sasuke, imbecylu...o czym ty mówisz...cholera? Kto..."

"Leż i nie wstawaj. To sprawa tylko pomiędzy nim a mną, rozumiesz. Nie wtrącaj się, udawaj nieprzytomnego, może nic ci nie zrobi..."

"Kto taki?!"

"Już idzie. Zamknij się i nie waż się podnieść. Nie masz z nim szans, młotku."

"Czy w końcu odpowiesz mi na pytanie...łajdaku?! Kto...idzie ?"

"Mój brat."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gdy obudził się rano w oświetlonym porannym słońcem pokoju, brat siedział koło jego łóżka i drzemał, kiwając się lekko na niestabilnym stołku. Wyglądał tak jakby spędził w tej dziwacznej pozycji całą noc, jego ubranie było pogniecione i wymięte. Sasuke przez chwilę patrzył na spokojną, bladą twarz okoloną czarnymi włosami, nie do końca pamiętając, co się stało. Bo coś się musiało stać, skoro brat siedział z nim całą noc.

Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu i podszedł chwiejnie do nieruchomej postaci. Był jakiś nieważki i nieswój, nogi uginały się pod nim słabo a w głowie słyszał szum krwi. Grypa. Chyba pamiętał, że ojciec mówił coś o grypie i o nierozważnych wycieczkach swojego młodszego syna. Zanim zdołał się nad tym dłużej zastanowić czarne, niesamowicie nieruchome oczy brata otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego bez cienia senności.

Wtedy spłynęło na Sasuke, że brat nie spał od samego początku.

"Jak tam, mały? Zobaczyłeś lisie demony i gody?"

Uśmiechnął się na dźwięk rozbawionego tonu brata i zdecydował się podejść jeszcze bliżej, tak, że przez swoją pidżamę w tygrysy czuł ciepło drugiego ciała. Twarz brata złagodniała, jakby rozluźniając się od środka a jego oczy zmrużyły się zadowolone. A potem Sasuke zrobił coś, czego potomkom rodu Uchiha, czy może nawet potomkom wszystkich rodów obdarzonych specjalnymi umiejętnościami bitewnymi, nie można było robić publicznie, chociażby z najbardziej kochanymi osobami.

Sasuke wlazł starszemu brata na kolana i przytulił się do niego niezgrabnie małymi, wiotkimi ramionami, zdecydowanie za krótkimi, żeby całkowicie objąć Itachiego. Sasuke miał już pięć lat i wiedział, co można a czego nie można w klanowej hierarchii, i nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na coś takiego względem ojca. Mama, gdy byli sami, nie oponowała. Podobnie Itachi. To był kolejny powód dla którego tak kochał brata. Gdy było mu smutno albo nieswojo i gdy nikt nie patrzył, zawsze mógł liczyć na rozumiejący, milczący uścisk, pełen dziwnej, nienazwanej jeszcze przez Sasuke emocji.

"Nie szkodzi, zobaczysz lisy i ich gody kiedy indziej." powiedział brat i pogładził plecy, odziane w rysunkowe tygrysy. "Teraz wracaj do łóżka, nieźle się zaprawiłeś przez ten deszcz. Ojciec był wściekły, że wyszedłeś sam, bez pozwolenia a na dodatek naraziłeś się na chorobę. Sprałby Cię na kwaśne jabłko ale byłeś już i tak w mizernym stanie. Upiekło ci się, mały smarku!"

Sasuke prychnął i w geście urażonej dumy wydął policzki, ale brat tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, ładnie, z bliska, a potem odplątał się z bladych, pięcioletnich ramion i zniknął w efektownym obłoczku dymu. Sasuke westchnął i powlókł się do łóżka, zastanawiając się, kiedy on będzie umiał takie sztuczki. Gdyby umiał je już teraz z pewnością znalazłby lisy i zobaczyłby ich gody. Krótko zastanowił się, czy Itachi, skoro już tak dużo umie i na tyle jitsu, widział już demony, ale zanim rozstrzygnął tą kwestię, już spał, wtulony w poduszkę, z nogą wystającą spod kołdry i przeczuciem, że to dopiero początek jego przygód z lisimi demonami.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Sasuke, idź się przespać. Wyglądasz jak śmierć."

"Przestań kręcić, Kakashi i odpowiedz na moje pytanie."

"Jesteś najbardziej upartym, wbitym w swoją dumę łobuzem, jakiego zdarzyło mi się kiedykolwiek trenować."

"My jesteśmy twoimi pierwszymi studentami, żadnych innych nie trenowałeś Kakashi. Odpowiadaj."

"Dobrze więc... Tak, Naruto ma w sobie zapieczętowanego demona. Tak, czasami jego czakra może zmieszać się z czakrą demona i spowodować niezłą demolkę. Nie, nie wiem, czy Naruto obudzi się po tym, jak próbował Cię uratować przez Itachim i pozwolił demonowi wyjść bardziej na powierzchnię swojej osobowości. Nie, nie wiem, jak długo będzie jeszcze spać i gdzie do diabła podział się jego umysł po tym całym fiasku z twoim bratem. Zadowolony? A teraz daj mi spać, jestem bardzo zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, straceniem swojego studenta i ogólnym zamieszaniem związanym z demonem. "

"Mogę do niego iść?"

"Nie. Naruto leży teraz w specjalnej komnacie Hokage, zapieczętowanej na amen tak, żeby nawet mucha się stamtąd nie wydostała. Odpuść sobie, i tak nie możesz pomóc. Śpij."

"Chcę go zobaczyć. Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym tu został."

"Uparty osioł! Nie, nie zmuszę cię. Zrobią to za mnie Anbu, strzegący domostwa Hokage. Nie przejdziesz nawet pierwszej warty. I to nie dlatego, że jesteś ranny i słaby jak kociak, tylko dlatego, że to nie są wojownicy twojej kategorii."

"Chcę go zobaczyć."

"..."

"Rozumiesz?"

"Tak. Patrzenie pod spód i spostrzeganie rzeczy, które kryją się pod spodem jest moim zawodem i hobby. Słuchaj Sasuke, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, bo wydaje ci się, że przez ciebie Naruto cierpi, ale to nieprawda. Sam z własnej woli ruszył Ci na ratunek i dobrze, bo inaczej straciłbym dwóch studentów i zwątpiłbym w siebie jako pedagog."  
"..."  
"Żartuję, więc się nie nadymaj, dobrze? To nie jest twoja wina, że Naruto jest ranny. To był jego wybór. Z jakiejś przyczyny postanowił poświęcić się, żeby Cię uratować. Rozumiem twój niepokój i zmieszanie ale w tej chwili nic nie możesz zrobić. Zajmują się nim specjaliści od pieczęci i technik mentalnych genjutsu a ty ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Idź spać zanim stracę cierpliwość i ogłuszę Cię, żeby zyskać chociaż parę godzin snu."

"Nie musiał tego robić."

"Pewnie, że nie musiał. Ale chciał. Śpij i nie myśl już o tym. Jutro wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej. Cholera, no i zaczęło padać, nasz namiot jest nieszczelny a lisie demony zaczną wkrótce swój rytuał godowy. Pięknie."

"Gody lisich demonów...zawsze są w czasie deszczu...a one tańczą pod drzewami, lśniące...i mokre..."

"Zaczynasz majaczyć ze zmęczenia. Masz tu drugi koc i śpij, szczeniaku. Naruto da sobie radę."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gdy brat musiał wyjechać w jakiejś kolejnej ważnej sprawie i nie było go przez miesiąc, Sasuke odczuł, że owszem, tęskni za bratem, może nawet jest mu smutno gdy nie ma go w pobliżu i że zdecydowanie niezbędne dla jego dobrego humoru jest posiadanie brata gdzieś blisko. Brat nieczęsto mógł sobie pozwolić na zabawę z Sasuke. Miał mnóstwo obowiązków, jako piętnastoletni pierwszy syn, dziedzic Uchiha nie miał zbyt dużo czasu ale zawsze znajdował chwilkę dla młodszego brata, czy to pomiędzy treningami czy przed spotkaniem ze sprzymierzonymi klanami. Sasuke wiedział, że choćby Itachi nie mógł się z nim zobaczyć za dnia, zawsze zostawała noc a nocą brat zwykle zakradał się do jego sypialni. Taki miał zwyczaj, powiada, że musi na koniec dnia sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z jego małym smarkiem.

Sasuke nie lubił, jak Itachi nazywał go smarkiem ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, poza tym było to zwykle w tonie przyjacielskiej zaczepki, więc z biegiem czasu obelga stała się sekretnym znakiem, że brat nad nim czuwa, nie da mu zrobić nic złego i jest przy nim, choć czasem nie może być przy nim fizycznie. Mimo to Sasuke zawsze odgrywał niezadowolenie z przezwiska a Itachi starając się go udobruchać, pozwalał się przytulić i tak sobie leżeli w łóżku, póki jeden z nich nie zasnął. Tym kimś zwykle był Sasuke ale parę razy zdarzyło się i najstarszemu synowi zdrzemnąć obok "smarka". Sasuke lubił ten moment i w tajemnicy czekał na niego codziennie, gdy tylko brat przychodził wieczorem powiedzieć mu dobranoc.

Sasuke spędził cały miesiąc sekretnie czekając, aż Itachi wróci z tej całej " ważnej sprawy". Pilnie trenował z ojcem i chodził do szkoły, robiąc dużo różnych ciekawych rzeczy, żeby nie zacząć tęsknić za bratem, ale wieczory zawsze go dopadały. Tutaj nie pomagała nawet mama, która przychodziła do niego niemal co noc, budząc go z kolejnego koszmaru o tym, jak Itachi gnie w walce, jak umiera, potrzaskany i zakrwawiony a on sam zostaje w ciemnym, pustym pokoju, i nawet płakać nie może, bo coś trzyma go za gardło.

Mama zwykle budziła go i dyskretnie prowadziła do kuchni, gdzie musiał napić się rumianku z miodem i opowiedzieć swój sen. Mama wierzyła w sny, mówiła że to przebłyski przyszłości i teraźniejszości, zesłane ludziom przez ich własne umysły. Sasuke nie wiedział, czym jest sen ale uczucia które po nich miał były prawdziwe, nie mógł więc wątpić w ich moc. Bardzo chciał, żeby Itachi już wrócił. Niechby i już nazywał go smarkiem, niechby nie miał dla niego zbyt wiele czasu, ale żeby już wrócił.

Gdy powiedział to mamie, tylko zaśmiała się i przytuliła go, stwierdzając, że gdy Sasuke był bardzo mały, gdy był jeszcze niemowlakiem, Itachi wyrobił w sobie nawyk przychodzenia do niego wieczorem i sprawdzania, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Podobno bał się ciągle, że ktoś może mu zrobić krzywdę. Mama zastanawiała się skąd taka zaborczość i opiekuńczość względem młodszego brata, zwykle przecież rodzeństwo rywalizuje ze sobą i kłóci się, a Itachi od początku ustawił się w pozycji obrońcy nad małym Sasuke a teraz Sasuke robi to samo względem starszego brata.

Gdy oznajmił, że nie będzie w stanie obronić Itachiego tak jak on może obronić jego, bo jeszcze nie ma sharingana i nie wie, czy w ogóle będzie go mieć, mama spojrzała na niego poważnie i powiedziała, że to nieważne, w jakim wieku rozwinie się sharingan. Ojciec twierdził, że w wieku pięciu lat każdy członek klanu powinien mieć już sharingan i dziwił się, że Sasuke ma już osiem lat a jego oczy nadal są tylko zwykłymi, czarnymi oczyma. Mama mówiła mu, że lepiej jak sekretna broń klanu ujawni się później, bo ujawni się wtedy z większą mocą, bardziej związana z człowiekiem, który go nosi. Sasuke nie wyglądał na przekonanego ale Mama tylko przytuliła go jeszcze raz i zaniosła na plecach do pokoju, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Sasuke nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że jego mama jest najpiękniejsza na świecie a Itachi jest najlepszym na świecie bratem i że sharingan rozwinie się prędzej czy później a on wszystkim jeszcze pokaże.

Sny jednak nie dawały mu spokoju. Widział w nich czerwone jak świeża krew oczy w wykrzywionej, umazanej posoką twarzy Itachiego i coś jeszcze, coś co przypominało oślepiające pomarańczowe blaski zachodzącego słońca. Nie wiedział, czego bać się bardziej.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Sasuke !!! Sasuke nie idź tam głupi szczeniaku, o jasna cholera !!!"

"On...krzyczy...Naruto krzyczy, co oni mu tam robią?! Kakashi, tyyyy....!!!"

"Śpi. I śni. Krzyczy przez sen. Zostaw mówię. Ten cały teren jest strzeżony i należy do Hokage. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że pozwala ci tutaj przebywać a nie robisz wciąż zamieszanie. Naruto włos z głowy nie zleci, pilnują go najlepsi z najlepszych. Aha, jeszcze raz rzucisz się na mnie w ten sposób a osobiście pogruchoczę ci te twoje klanowe kości, pojmujesz wariacie?"

"...tak. Daj mi do niego wejść."

"Daleko już zaszedłeś ale niestety nie pozwolę ci iść dalej i koniec tej gadaniny. Naruto jest nieprzytomny, śpi, nie jesteś w stanie w niczym mu pomóc."

"Ja go obudzę. Już ja obudzę tego przeklętego idiotę, tego durnowatego młotka!!!"

"Odsuń się mówię oouuufff !!! Skończony wariat. A idź, niech cię obiją straże a nawet jeśli przez nie przejdziesz, zastaniesz tylko nieruchome, śpiące ciało Naruto. Już śmierć byłaby czymś lepszym niż takie niby życie."

"Dzięki sensei uuugghhh!!! Hej za co to?!"

"Powiedziałem, że nie życzę sobie, żebyś w ten sposób na mnie szarżował. A teraz leć zanim ktoś zobaczy. Obudź go jeśli zdołasz, szczeniaku."

"Dzięki."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

I w końcu, pewnego wieczoru, gdy Sasuke kładł się już spać ktoś wsunął się cicho do jego pokoju. Sasuke od razu poznał nikły, niewyraźny cień brata i odwrócił się ku niemu z wielkim, szerokim uśmiechem. Ale nikt mu na ten gest uśmiechem nie odpowiedział. Starszy brat stał u stóp łóżka niczym kamienny posążek z kolekcji ojca, blady i nieruchomy, i Sasuke od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wygramolił się spod pierzyny i poczłapał do Itachiego, klapiąc bosymi nogami po drewnianej posadzce.

"Wróciłeś, bracie, hm? " spytał łapiąc brata za rękę, zaglądając mu niepewnie w twarz i czując coraz silniej, że coś jest nie w porządku. Czarne, onyksowe oczy Itachiego spojrzały na niego nieobecnie i ciężko, a potem rozjaśniły się lekko, widząc jego zmieszanie i troskę.

Duża, osłonięta rękawicą dłoń przemknęła Sasuke po włosach, zatrzymując się mu na karku. Brat westchnął cicho i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, pociągając za sobą "smarka" i przytulając go bez słowa. Pachniał drzewami, ogniem i wiatrem, i był bardzo, bardzo spięty. Sasuke po raz pierwszy widział brata tak...złamanego...nie wiedział skąd przyszło mu to słowo do głowy ale instynktownie czuł, że w jakiś dziwny sposób pasowało. Itachi był złamany i Sasuke nie mógł tego znieść. Objął powoli ramionami szerokie plecy brata i wtulił głowę w jego osłoniętą kapturem szyję.

Brat westchnął i odezwał się cicho, tak cicho, że tylko dlatego, że ucho Sasuke było niemal przy jego ustach, usłyszało słowa.

"Sasuke?"

"Tak, bracie?"

"Nie będziesz mnie?...A może lepiej jeśli będziesz...Tak będzie ci łatwiej...jeśli będziesz...nienawidził..."

"Czego nie będę, braaaacieeee o czym mówisz?"

"Nic, nic...Nie musisz wiedzieć, jeszcze nie teraz...posiedźmy tak jeszcze chwilę...Długo mnie nie było."

"Za długo. Tęskniłem, i mama i ojciec też ale pewnie mniej niż ja! Ja tęskniłem za tobą najbardziej!!!"

Twarz brata stężała dziwnie i Sasuke pomyślał, że po raz pierwszy widzi Itachiego tak bliskiego płaczu. A może mu się wydawało. Itachi nigdy nie płakał. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak sobie, przytuleni, zajęci swoimi własnymi myślami a potem brat wyciągnął się na łóżku i pozwolił Sasuke wskrabać mu się na plecy. To też był jeden z ich najwcześniej ustalonych rytuałów. Sasuke lubił leżeć Itachiemu na plecach i słuchać powolnego, mocnego bicia serca i innych, stłumionych dźwięków ciała, oddechu, szumu krwi. Czuł się wtedy nawet bezpieczniej niż gdy był z ojcem, przylepiony do żywego ciepła, zadowolony i kompletnie szczęśliwy.

Za oknem zaczął padać mały, gęsty i zajadły deszczyk. Sasuke zasnął zanim zdążył się obejrzeć.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Naruto. Obudź się, imbecylu, dosyć już tych fochów. Nie udawaj, że nie możesz się obudzić bo wiem, że możesz. Nie należysz do tego typu, który poddaje się tak łatwo i porzuca świat tylko dlatego, że jakiś demon w nim zaszalał. Tak, wiem o demonie, wiem, że jest w tobie zapieczętowany. Nie mam zamiaru się teraz ciebie zacząć bać, nie myśl sobie. Nadal jesteśmy rywalami, nadal będę skopywał ci tyłek gdy tylko zaczniesz podskakiwać.

Nie musiałeś tego robić. Ten incydent z Itachim, to moja walka. Niepotrzebnie się wtrąciłeś, jeśli ktoś miałby zginąć, to miałem to być ja. To moja zemsta, mój wróg, mój brat. Po co ci to było, młotku ? To nie twój interes, gdzie i z kim walczę, nie powinieneś się wtrącać.

Sakura ma się dobrze. Była tylko lekko potłuczona, osłanialiśmy ją wciąż przecież. Jeżeli nie nauczy się lepiej walczyć, jeszcze nieraz będziemy sponiewierani w ten sposób. Mnie też nic nie jest, lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu i kilka złamanych żeber. Ale ty...ty cholera nieźle żeś się załatwił. Nie strasz tylko wracaj tutaj, idioto. Tutaj jest twoje miejsce.

A może się mylę. Może twoim miejscem jest bardziej jaskinia lisich demonów ? Wiesz, teraz akurat pada deszcz i mają akurat swoje tańce godowe. Nie. Twoim miejscem jest Konoha i drużyna siódma. Nigdzie indziej nie ma twojego miejsca.

Wiem, że zawsze mówiłem co innego. Człowiek się zmienia, naucz się z tym żyć.

Ja się nauczyłem. Przez tą całą zabawę we współpracę, drużynę, przez te twoje idiotyczne zagrywki i maślane oczy Sakury, przez siniaki, które obrywałem chroniąc was. Nauczyłem się. Przez Orochimaru i ciebie, głupku.

Aż tak ci tutaj źle było, że uciekłeś ze swojego umysłu? Kakashi mówi, że już próbowali wszystkiego, każdej znanej Hokage techniki mentalnej, żeby cię odnaleźć ale nie udało się. Podobno jesteś martwy, pomimo, że oddychasz a twoje serce bije. Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, że mogłeś tak po prostu się poddać, tak po prostu zostawi wszystko.

Jak mój brat.

Nie chcę o tym mówić. Tak czy owak masz się obudzić, słyszysz?! Nie po to przebiłem się przez straże i naraziłem się Kakashiemu, żeby odejść stąd bez niczego. Masz się ocknąć, żebym mógł Cię sprać za wtrącanie się do nie swoich spraw. Za zasłonięcie mnie własnym ciałem i poddanie się demonowi, żeby tylko nas uratować...Mnie uratować...

Zabawne, jak jesteś przytomny nie mogę nawet zmusić się do głębszego pomyślenia o tobie, a jak cię nie ma, jak leżysz tak bez ruchu, cicho, całkiem jak nie ty, nie mogę opędzić się od myśli o tobie. Deprymujące. I dziwne. Jeśli tak mają te wszystkie dziewczyny, biegające za mną bez ustanku, to współczuję.

Obudź się już do jasnej cholery, młotku!!! Mam wbić w ciebie trochę rozumu, czy jak ?! Dobra sam tego chciałeś!!!"

"Co tu się wyprawia ?! Sasuke co robisz, u licha!!! Chcesz go zabić czy jak ???!"

"Nie! CHCĘ GO TYLKO OBUDZIĆ !!!!"

"Puszczaj go, szczeniaku, bo połamię ci ręce !!! "

"No i co, Naruto, młotku!? Nawet nie otworzysz oczu, żeby zobaczyć kto cię bije? Ty kurza ofermo!!!"

"Starczy już !! Dość! Puszczaj go mówię, bo... "

"I tak mnie teraz zostawisz, z tym całym poczuciem winy?! Nikt cię nie prosił o pomoc, idioto!!! AAAuuuaaa..."

" Doigrałeś się Sasuke !!! Zabierzcie go stąd zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie. Okropny szczeniak, niech dziękuje Bogu, że tylko go ogłuszyłem. Cholera, ta dzisiejsza młodzież nie ma za grosz poszanowania dla swoich mistrzów!"

"Na...ru...to..."

"Sasu..ke?"

"Obudził się !!! Wołajcie szybko Hokage!!! Obudził się!!! Naruto się obudził!!!"

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gdy Sasuke się obudził, brata już nie było. I nikt w domu nie wiedział gdzie jest.

Sasuke poszedł do szkoły, ubrany w swoją ulubioną granatową koszulkę z chłopcem, trzymającym wachlarz, z mocnym postanowieniem, że jak tylko wróci ze szkoły, znajdzie brata i zmusi go do spędzenia z nim całego popołudnia. Było nie było, nie widział brata cały miesiąc, i coś mu się w zamian należało. Sasuke jako najmłodszy członek klanu doskonale znał swoje przywileje wynikające z jego wieku. Pewnie, więcej było ograniczeń i zakazów niż przywieli ale zawsze coś. Gdy tylko przyjdzie ze szkoły, znajdzie Itachiego i pójdą razem nad rzekę, i będą sobie siedzieć na brzegu, wpatrując się w słońce, i brat pokaże mu jak się łapie kijanki i biega po wodzie tylko za pomocą odpowiednio ustawionej czakry.

Gdy wrócił do domu było już grubo po południu i słońce wchodziło do domu od zachodniej strony, oświetlając wszystko czerwonawym blaskiem. Było cicho. Bardzo cicho. Zauważył to dopiero gdy położył plecak w przedpokoju i przemknął do kuchni, modląc się w duchu, żeby mama nie nakryła go łażącego w butach po tradycyjnym, klanowym linoleum, wyłożonym fragmentami dębu. To była jej chluba i bardzo się gniewała, gdy ktoś łaził po nim, w szczególności w trampkach. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl, że tym razem podstęp się udał.

A potem wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył. I pomyślał, że to sen, bo mama leżała w kałuży krwi a ojciec...ojciec rozwłóczony był po całym stole a fragmenty jego ciała i gęsta, czarna krew zalewała wszystko aż do przedpokoju. Sasuke chciał krzyknąć, chciał się obudzić ale zanim zdołał otworzyć usta poczuł zawrót głowy i silną, zdecydowaną czakrę swojego brata.

Stał za nim, wyprostowany, z mieczem w ręku i ocierał krew z twarzy. Nie swoją krew. Sasuke powoli, jak we śnie podszedł do niego i spojrzał w czerwone, kapiące szkarłatem oczy.

"A teraz uciekaj, mój głupi braciszku. Uciekaj póki sił."

Głos Itachiego był zdarty i prawie nie do poznania. Sasuke jak zaczarowany słuchał tego głosu. Nie mógł wydusić ani słowa, tylko słuchał i gapił się w te przerażające oczy.

"Uciekaj, trzymaj się kurczowo swojego życia. Znienawidź mnie, a potem mnie odnajdź i pomścij klan."

Brat pochylił się nad nim, jakby chciał go objąć ale Sasuke poderwał się nagle i skoczył w kierunku drzwi, oślepiony łzami i dławionym płaczem. Za sobą słyszał zduszony, zachrypnięty śmiech podobny do szaleńczego łkania jakiegoś okropnego potwora. Nagle cały dom zaczął pachnieć śmiercią, nagle nie było dokąd uciec, gdzie się ukryć, nie było do kogo się udać, do kogo przytulić.

Został sam. Szalony śmiech gonił go jeszcze po ulicy aż wreszcie upadł na twarz, prosto w wiosenne, grząskie błoto. Zakręciło mu się w głowie tak, że myślał, że zaraz umrze, że zaraz wyzionie ducha i znajdzie się tam, gdzie mówiła mama, że idą umarli, do jasnej krainy gdzie nikt nie jest już nigdy sam. W ostatnim przebłysku widział ludzi przystawających przy nim, dotykających go niepewnie, podnoszących go z ziemi i usłyszał ostry, rozdzierający krzyk.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to on krzyczy. Potem zemdlał.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Sasuke, wszystko w porządku?"

"Hm...?"

"Krzyczałeś przez sen. Już chciałem zawołać Hokage, żeby coś ci dał na uspokojenie i dał za swoje Kakashiemu. Nie powinien tak drastycznie ogłuszać swoich studentów, mam rację?"

"On...mnie...ogłuszył?"

"Tak, zaraz po tym jak się ocknąłem, gdy właśnie próbowałeś mi wybić zęby i udusić. A tak przy okazji, dzięki."

"Więc jednak zdecydowałeś się wrócić, głąbie?"

"Tak, widzę, że doszedłeś już do siebie na tyle, by na powrót stać się złośliwym dupkiem. Tak, wróciłem, chociaż po tym, jak nabiłeś mi tyle siniaków, powinienem wrócić w tą białą przestrzeń i dalej rozmawiać z ..."

"Z kim?"

"A co ciebie to obchodzi, prymusie! Daj mi spokój i zajmij się lepiej swoimi ranami, szwy na brzuchu ci popękały, jak mnie tu próbowałeś w ramach pomocy koleżeńskiej udusić. "

"Rozmawiałeś z Dziewięcioogoniastym ?"

"Z tobą zawsze tak, nic na pół gwizdka ? Ech, uparte z ciebie prymusisko...No więc tak, rozmawiałem z lisim demonem. Teraz ci lepiej, bałwanie?"

"Gdzie rozmawialiście? Przecież byłeś nieprzytomny..."

"W mojej głowie. Te ostatnie trzy dni byłem w mojej głowie z demonem."

"I nie zagadałeś go na śmierć, młotku?"

"Zamknij się, nie chcę o tym mówić. Lepiej powiedz przed kim uciekasz w tych swoich koszmarach, że aż wyrywasz się z łóżka i rzucasz się na niewinnych ludzi z wrzaskiem?"

"Nie twój interes."

"...Sasuke?"

"..."

"No nie nadymaj się tak. Żartowałem. Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie co Ci się śni ani dlaczego twój brat chce i nie chce Cię zabić. Osobiście twierdzę, że gdyby chciał, już by nas tutaj nie było ale to tylko taka sugestia. Był straszny. I groźny. Gdyby nie lis pewnie byłoby kiepsko. Szczęśliwie wszystko jakoś się skończyło. Kakashi pieje, że mam twardszą głowę niż pomniki Hokage, a ciebie chwali, że wykiwałeś straże i jesteś coraz lepszy...w co trudno mi uwierzyć, bo nadal jesteś okropnym głupkiem...Hej patrz! Deszcz zaczął padać ! Fajnie nie? My sobie tutaj leżymy w cieple a tam na zewnątrz lisie demony odprawiają rytualne gody...Ciekawe, czy mój demon też kiedyś miał gody...Chyba miał... No daj spokój, nie bądź taki obrażalski, odwróć się od tej przeklętej ściany i spojrzyj na mnie. Leżymy na sąsiednich łóżkach i głupio mi jakoś jak widzę tylko twoje plecy...Sasuke?"

"Zostaw."

"Ty...o cholera...ty płaczesz..."

"Nie chrzań głupot!.. Nie płaczę...tylko...nie zamierzam z tobą o tym rozmawiać."

"Ja się nadaję do rozmów, spytaj lisiego demona ! Sasuke, przestań... O rany, ale z ciebie uparty dureń!!! "

"Co robisz, młotku!?"

"Kładę się tak, żebyś mógł położyć mi się na plecach i żebyśmy się raz w końcu pogodzili."

"...!"

"No żartowałem...Co z tobą znowu, człowieku...Chodź tutaj. Przestań się wyrywać i chodź, nie zamierzamcię gonić po łóżku ani o nic pytać. Jutro zapomnimy o całej sprawie i nadal będziemy znienawidzonymi rywalami, ale dzisiaj...pozwólmy sobie...na....hm...jak by to powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało tandetnie..."

"Na rozluźnienie?"

"Tak, właśnie. Rozluźnienie. Nie na darmo jesteś prymusem. A teraz chodź, całe moje plecy są dla ciebie."

"Tylko na tą noc. I ani słowa nikomu, bo pożałujesz żeś się urodził w tej samej osadzie, co ja."

"Już żałuję...Ouć! No co ty, na żartach się nie znasz ?! No może się nie znasz. Tak, czy owak, nie puszczę pary z ust...Mhhmm...to miłe nawet...hhhmmmm."

"Świta. Niebo się rozjaśnia, już prawie przestało padać...Lisy wracają do swoich jaskiń pośród kryształów kropel osadzonych na trawach i liściach."

"Ładne."

"Dzięki. Już przestaje padać, świt nadchodzi. Wracaj do swojego łóżka, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy."

"Najpierw musisz ze mnie zleźć, Uchiha..."

"Oh, pardon."

"...Ale bez pośpiechu... Jeszcze moment, jeszcze trochę pada..."

"Masz...miękkie plecy...Naruto. I pachniesz wiatrem."

"Mmmmhhhmmm...Jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze pada...chrrrrr..."

"Lisy wróciły do swoich leży ale jeden zaspał i przespał całe gody w cudzym łóżku... Już przestało padać, tylko ostatnie krople bębnią o rynny...Naruto młotku, już...mmm...Świta..."

 

end

 

tis-tis it`s done

 

by homoviator 2004


End file.
